His Woman
by pottermum
Summary: Inspired (again) by blvnk-art's beautiful work and some of her headcanon's on Tumblr, Instagram and Twitter (see profile picture). How Harry and Ginny came to live together.


Harry Potter lay on his bed, reading through his Auror training manual. It was late Friday night, and he had been home less than an hour. He'd showered and now lay atop the bed, wearing only his Snitch boxers. Kreacher was making him dinner and he was just tired enough to accept Kreacher's offer to bring it to his room.

It was a good tired, though. Now in his second year of training, things were nicely falling into place for him. He had finished top of his class after his first year, silencing his critics who had thought Kingsley foolish to offer him a place in the Auror training without him having gained the necessary NEWTS.

He'd thrown himself into the training for several reasons, not just to prove to the naysayers that Kingsley's faith was justified. He was good at it, damnit, and for the first time he really felt in control of his own life. He found the work physically and mentally stimulating and if anything, his popularity in the wizarding world was a bit of a hindrance, especially when _everyone_ requestedhim to take their case. Some of the other Aurors teased him about it, while some resented him for it. Still, that was nothing he could control.

The other reason was Ginny. After reuniting in the summer after the battle, they'd been forced to part yet again, with Ginny returning to Hogwarts with Hermione for their seventh year. Their reunion hadn't happened immediately after the battle, but in the weeks after. They helped each other deal with the past year; the memories, the sorrow, the nightmares. Even now they hadn't told each other everything, but as Ginny always reminded him, they were the lucky ones, they now had time. There was no pressure, which Harry had greatly appreciated.

But he had missed her terribly. He couldn't have imagined how bereft he felt when he returned to Grimmauld Place after seeing her off at King's Cross. He'd written her a heartfelt letter, telling her how much he missed her already, and how great she was going to be as the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain. He ended with thanking her for helping him through the last few weeks and promised to try his best to get to any Quidditch matches and Hogsmeade visits. It was only when he went to send it that he realised he had yet to buy a new owl; just another thing he hadn't felt ready for. So he set the letter aside, planning to send it the next day with one of the ministry or Weasley owls.

But again, Ginny knew him so well. Later that night, a Hogwarts owl flew in, carrying a letter from her that she had written on the train. She wrote how much she missed him already, and hated the thought of not seeing him every day. She hoped he would come to her matches and hoped his schedule would allow him to meet her at Hogsmeade. He absolutely was _not_ to bury himself in work or he'd meet her famous hex – personally. She ended by suggesting he shop for an owl as soon as he could, or they could do it together at Christmas. Until then, they could continue to use the Hogwart's owls, or borrow the Weasley family owls. He traced his finger over the ending – _' love, Ginny xx'_

He'd made it to the first Quidditch match but not the Hogsmeade visit, due to work. Ginny understood, of course, which only made him feel worse. He planned a romantic get together when she came home for Christmas, but hadn't planned on making love to her that night. Their feelings were so intense they couldnt have stopped even if they had wanted to, and it only made their fledgling relationship even stronger.

When she had finally finished at Hogwarts, she had tried out for the Holyhead Harpies, and to no-one's surprise, she had made the squad. Despite only just returning home from Hogwarts, she had been whisked to Wales for the pre-season training. Separated yet again, their new owl, Rubeus, had earned his wings, flying back and forth. Ginny had been diligent in her training, spending most of the season warming the bench, and only getting a chance to shine in the last match when the Harpies Chaser was injured. Three goals in less two minutes showed Ginny Weasley was someone to watch out for in the future.

But now, about to go into her second year, Ginny was pushing for selection in the main team, with the retirement of one of the Chasers. She was pushing herself harder than ever at training, and on her weekends off, she was exhausted. Harry hadn't minded simply hanging out at Grimmauld Place or the Burrow with her, especially with little Teddy around.

As Harry lay on his bed, thinking of his girlfriend, the Floo flared downstairs. He had charmed it to let him know who it was, and judging by the lack of alarms, it was Ginny. She was the only one that had free reign to Grimmauld Place, whether he was home or not.

He heard murmurs, and gathered she was talking with Kreacher. Then there was the heavy sound of footsteps up the stairs. As he settled his book on his chest, he waited for Ginny to appear. It didn't take long, but longer than he had expected.

"Hi," she greeted, throwing off her jacket.

"Hello." He returned her greeting as he watched with interest as she slithered off her training pants. "Tough day?" he asked.

She nodded, walking over to the bed. Climbing atop, she lay over him. "I can't move a muscle. I'll sleep here tonight, okay?"

"Sure, Gin." He caressed her silken hair, enjoying her closeness. Everything was better with Ginny in his arms, by his side. His eyes were closed as he waited for her to speak again. It was a long two minutes when he enquired - "So...by here, do you mean – "

She interrupted him sleepily. "You're so comfortable, Harry. Now I know why Teddy liked this spot when he was a baby." She nuzzled her face against his chest, finding that one spot where she could feel his heartbeat.

Harry chuckled, bringing up an image of his godson, now three. He'd often fallen asleep on Harry's chest when he was a baby, just as Ginny seeemed to have done now.

POP Kreacher arrived in Harry's bedroom, carrying a plate of toasted sandwiches. "Is Master Harry sure Kreacher can't be getting you and your Miss Ginny something else?" he asked, eyeing the two of them on the bed. Ginny didn't even move.

Harry took the plate, sniffing appreciatively. "Not right now, thanks. Hey, can you go to the Burrow, let Mr and Mrs Weasley know that Ginny is staying here tonight.. _.in the guest room,_ " he emphasised.

'Very good, Master Harry," said Kreacher, and with a pop he was gone.

Harry took a bite of his cheesy toastie. "Mmm," he moaned quietly.

Ginny raised her head slightly. "Food?" she asked, interestedly.

Harry guided the sandwich to her mouth and she took a bite. " 's good," she agreed sleepily, chewing slowly.

He ended up feeding her till she sleepily decided she'd had enough. Her light snores let him know she had fallen asleep again, and he simply held her close, stroking her hair. It felt good to look after her for a bit, like she had looked after him after the battle. That was their new relationship was all about; when one faltered, or needed help, the other was there.

Kreacher popped back later, only to find both Harry and Ginny asleep, and pretty much in the same position. He quietly took the plate and popped back to the kitchen.

It was only a couple of hours later that he was wakened by Ginny muttering and moving in bed. "Harry...no." She shook her head and he thought he saw a line of tears down her cheek. Only one nightmare still affected her like this after all this time. The moment she had seen him in Hagrid's arms, seemingly dead, during the battle.

He rolled on to his side, holding her close. "Sssh," he crooned, caressing her cheek with his finger. She settled, her nose buried in his neck, inhaling deeply.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, his fingers moving down to her shoulders.

"Yes," she murmurs sleepily, "it's okay. I'm okay cos you're okay."

He brushes his lips against her forehead. "You sure?"

She places her lips against his skin, near his heart. "I'm sure."

They settle comfortably together and fall back asleep again. The nightmare has passed now, and they find enough comfort in each other's presence to get a good night sleep.

Harry woke first. He needed to pee but found himself unable to move, with Ginny laying across him and her leg pinning him down.

He smiled, despite his basic need. Waking up with Ginny beside him was something he really looked forward to, it was still something new and wonderful. Not for the first time, he pondered how Molly would react if Ginny moved in with him permanently. They'd talked about it but now, more than ever, Harry wanted her to stay.

He wriggled experimentally. It worked; she frowned and rolled over, giving him room to slip out of bed.

He peed, then decided to take a quick shower to freshen up. Pulling his Snitch boxers back on, he went downstairs, finding Kreacher in the kitchen.

"Oh, it's all right, Kreacher, I'll make breakfast this morning," he offered, already summoning a pan and opening the fridge.

"Kreacher does not mind cooking for the master and his miss. She has a hearty appetite; Kreacher likes that," said Kreacher.

"I know, but...it will probably sound silly to you, but I want to make breakfast for Gin. You understand, don't you?" asked Harry.

Kreacher nodded and Harry felt relieved. "You are right, it does sound silly," said Kreacher. "What will Miss Ginny care if you or I make breakfast?"

Harry sighed; how to explain? "I...like to look after her. In little ways, like cooking her breakfast, letting her steal my shirts. Letting her read the paper first. I don't know, things like that," he shrugged.

Kreacher nodded. "You show your love for her this way because you find it hard to say the words," guessed the elf.

"Yes!" cried Harry. "Yeah, see, I'm not the most romantic bloke in the world, but I know those things make Ginny happy and that's what's important to me."

Kreacher bowed. "Then, by all means, make your woman breakfast. I need to go to the market soon, anyway. He disappeared into the pantry, muttering about goods he would need to buy.

Harry stirred the eggs and turned the bacon. "My woman. Ginny is my woman," he muttered, seeing how saying those words aloud made him feel. He didn't see Kreacher roll his eyes or even hear him when the elf bid him goodbye.

Happy. Content. Even a little bit turned on, to tell the truth _._ There was something possessive in the way it sounded. _'My woman'._

"Hey, something smells nice," greeted Ginny, sauntering into the kitchen in one of his tees that only just covered her bottom.

"Here's my woman," he greeted, trying it on for size.

Ginny stopped and arched an eyebrow. " _Your_ woman?"

 _Okay, back pedal, Harry. Think fast!_ "Just a joke between me and Kreacher. He told me to make my woman breakfast." He apologised in mind to Kreacher for throwing him under the bus. He felt her presence behind him but continued cooking the eggs and bacon.

"Hmm, and _has_ my man made me breakfast? Can my man satisfy my hunger? I suddenly find myself _very_ hungry," purred Ginny, running her hands up and down his back.

Harry spun around, picked her up and carried her over to the table. Saying _my woman_ was bad enough, but hearing her call him ' _her man',_ well, that was enough to send him over the edge.

Ginny smiled that slow sexy smile that drove him crazy. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Very hungry," she repeated, in a sultry voice.

He quickly Apparated them upstairs where they made love; first urgently, then slow and oh so hot. Merlin he loved this woman – _his_ woman.

Her stomach rumbled much later, kind of killing their cuddling mood. "I'm the other kind of hungry now," admitted Ginny.

Chuckling, he rolled over to the side of the bed, looking for his boxers and tee that they had simply tossed aside. "Here," he said, throwing it to her while he dragged his boxers up. "Shit, the eggs and bacon! Hold on," he warned her, grabbing her as she was dressing and Apparating them downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh no," he groaned, coughing and waving his hands at all the smoke.

POP "Master Harry, do I smell smoke?" It was Kreacher, just returned from the market.

"Oops," cried Ginny, who had been trying to turn the tee outside in and not ogle Harry's bum. Laughing and blowing him a kiss, she sauntered out of the kitchen completely starkers just as Kreacher came in.

"What happened?" asked Kreacher, fixing the smoke in seconds. They both looked at the ruined eggs and bacon. "Good thing Kreacher brought more," the elf mused.

Harry leaned against the counter, drinking the tea he made and looking at the door that a naked Ginny had just exited. "She drives me crazy, Kreacher. In a good way, I mean," he quickly added.

"Master Harry does seem happier with Miss Ginny here," noted Kreacher, as he began to make more eggs and bacon.

"Yes, I am, I really am. So, how would you feel if Ginny were to move in here...live here, with me?" asked Harry tentatively.

"Well, we would know where all your clothes are, and your socks," reasoned Kreacher. "Of course, it is more work for Kreacher, having the guest room to clean."

"Oh – no, actually, Ginny would sleep in my room. With me. Together, we'd be there in bed together," blurted out Harry, feeling foolish. "In my room, er, our room. It would be our room. Mine and Ginny's, not mine and yours," he clarified.

"Master Harry should work on that before he speaks to the Mrs Molly," said Kreacher, dryly. "Kreacher doesn't think she believed Kreacher about the guest room, either."

"Yeah, well, she's not stupid," sighed Harry. "It was perfectly fine when Ron moved in with Hermione, but when it comes to Ginny-"

"When it comes to Ginny, what?" asked Ginny, returning to the kitchen fully dressed...in his Gryffindor Seeker tee shirt and matching socks.

"Breakfast, Miss Ginny," offered Kreacher, setting a fully loaded plate on the table. "Toast, tea?"

"Yes and yes, thanks, Kreacher. I was wondering what was taking Harry so long," said Ginny. She saw Kreacher shoot Harry a triumphant look and grinned.

"Sorry, love," offered Harry. "The first lot burnt." Kreacher nudged him and handed him the day's newspaper that he had picked up at the marketplace. Harry offered it to Ginny, folding it back to the sports section. "Here you go."

Ginny smiled a brilliant smile at Harry and she began to eat her breakfast while she read the paper. Kreacher brought toast and her tea to the table, then returned with Harry's plate. Wordlessly, Ginny handed Harry the front of the paper and after they were done reading and commenting on articles, they had fun doing the crossword.

And two weeks later, when again, an exhausted Ginny decided to spend the night and again Kreacher was sent to tell the elder Weasleys, the elf returned with a suitcase of Ginny's clothes.

"Mrs Molly said to say if Miss Ginny is too exhausted to simply Floo home these days she may as well move in, especially with all the guest bedrooms Master Harry has," said Kreacher, placing the suitcase on the floor of the lounge. " And Mr Arthur requested a meeting with you, Master Harry."

' _Uh-oh, here comes the interrogation,'_ thought Harry. Still, it was only a matter of time till he planned to talk to Arthur about _that_. Or rather, ask for his and Molly's blessing.

Kreacher disappeared and Harry shrugged and settled back on the sofa with Ginny. She stirred, but he shushed her and she settled back down in his arms.

" Hi, Roomie," he whispered, feeling ridiculously happy.

"I shall go unpack Miss Ginny's clothes," said Kreacher, taking her suitcase, " and I gather that your bedroom is now to be referred to as the guest bedroom?" he asked, dryly.

" What would I do without you, Kreacher?" chuckled Harry.

"Food?" murmured Ginny, stirring slightly.

Harry looked hopefully at Kreacher. " She's been training really hard," he offered.

" But I thought _you_ liked to cook for your woman?" asked Kreacher, before disappearing upstairs with the suitcase.

 _'My woman',_ " thought Harry, smiling to himself. " Breakfast," he called to the unseen elf. " I like to cook her breakfast!"

Ginny stirred, lifting her head slightly, sniffing and looking around. " Breakfast already. Good, I'm starving."

Harry swore he heard Kreacher snicker from the floor above.

But he really didn't mind. Ginny was here, and here to stay.

His woman.


End file.
